


Paying for Crimes, Paying for mistakes

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythical, Biggest mistake, F/M, Genderswap, Genderswap - Soundwave, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Punishment for Attempted Regicide, Undead tortured with Holy magic, alternative universe, extreme torture, family tensions, holy magic, paying for your crimes - extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Tarn tried to kill the Queen. Now he was going to get his punishment; however not only is he being punished but Bombrush pays for a few of his mistakes too.





	Paying for Crimes, Paying for mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> All OC's are owned by TheBigLoserQueen,  
> She also helped in the writing of this fic too, it was a long time coming.

Mythical AU

Paying for Crimes, Paying for Mistakes

* * *

  
Tarn wallowed. A new low for the Lich. And all because of a human wench.

Despite his wish for his men to attend him in incarceration, he knew they would not defy their Lord’s orders. Just as he was, his men were loyal to the crown. A small sense of pride swelled at the thought, despite the circumstances.

He didn’t plan this out right. He was sure the freak would do nothing for a stranger, let alone the wife of a King who issued her experimentation. But he didn’t count on her still having a heart. No doubt another trick from Eclipse; gaining the trust of the freak before he even arrived. She was a sly one.

Grinding metal on stone caught his attention. At last, a visitor. Lifting his head, he glowered at the arrival of Bombrush, that same smug face grimacing as he entered. Tarn paid him no mind, only barely noticing he was in the room before another entered. A quick glance, the resemblance was uncanny between the pair. This was no doubt Bloodshed, Bombrush’s son. Nervousness slipped in and out of his mind in a moment; a momentary lapse of calm, any knowing pain was coming would have such reactions.

“Megatron has left your punishment to me,” Bombrush mused, showing little of anything to the Lich or his son.

“As I had no doubt,” Tarn replied, keeping a similar cool while eyeing the younger and no doubt stronger ogre.

“You fucked up, you know that,” Bombrush continued, approaching the Lich. “Big time. Megatron is nursing Eclipse as we speak. And the things he wanted done to you.” The comment stung; Tarn lived and breathed solely to serve the Demon King. He hissed as Eclipse was uttered, cursing the woman for causing all of this. “Now now, it’s not the Queen’s fault you made a giant fuck up,” pulling away, Bombrush revealed the hint of a smirk. “You should be praising her; she had to beg Megatron to spare your life.” As if the Lich cared, no doubt more incentive to curb favour. “Megatron wanted you torn apart; the works - gutting, quartered, flayed, burnt on a pyre, crushed, impaled, everything he could think of.” His pause caught Tarn, before his hand snagged his neck. “And I would’ve gladly done so. Me or anyone else Megatron would have put in charge of your punishment. Eclipse is very dear to us, despite your stupidity,” thrown aside, Tarn growled but didn’t expect Bombrush to choke him with a chain, something that burned. “Now my son on the other hand, he has no quarrel here. Meaning he’ll hold back, at least till your real punisher arrives. Have fun~”

“Just go already,” Bloodshed gruffed, reaching up to rub his eyes. “You promised me you’d keep an eye on Thornstriker.”

Bombrush chuckled, though the malice had left his voice by the time he turned to his son. “Yes, yes, not to worry - I’ll keep her safe for you from any big bad strangers.”

“Bombrush.”

The tone was enough to tell him the other wasn’t in the mood for his antics. Which was fine; he needed to leave anyway to arrive in time to greet his other contact for Tarn. Not to mention he did want to make sure his cute future daughter-in-law was comfortable. She was probably not used to being around so many creatures.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” he said, patting his son on his shoulder. He gave the lich one last look, smirking at the other’s narrowed eyes. “I’m looking forward to that pride of yours being knocked right out of you.”

Tarn scoffed and watched as the large ogre disappeared and his son approached. He braced, the onslaught raining done on him not long after Bombrush closed the cell door.

* * *

“I’m glad we could finally meet, Thornstriker. Bombrush has spoken highly of you.”

Thornstriker smiled as Soundwave poured a cup of tea for her. She had never met the banshee before, having only heard a lot about her from Bombrush whenever he would come visit, mainly to pester Bloodshed. Pushing those thoughts aside, she accepted the tea. “I’m happy to meet you too,” she said politely, smiling before sipping the tea. “Oh! It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Soundwave took her own cup before looking over at her children. Playing around in the corner, only Ravage and Laserbeak remained with Diskdrive chattering and giggling away. “How are you fairing living with an ogre?” Soundwave had heard tales of Bloodshed through his father, only meeting him a few times with little interaction. Considering he was nothing like his father, she wondered how the young woman coped.

“It hasn’t been too hard actually,” she said, smiling. “I… There was a lot I didn’t understand about ogres, but Bloodshed has been nothing but kind and patient with me. And Lord Bombrush has helped me too… so it’s been easy for me.”

Soundwave mused, finding a new appreciation for the young human. She had great patience to deal with Bloodshed, and he appeared protective and affectionate to her as well. Her husband, on the other hand…

“How are we, ladies?” Bombrush beamed, striding into the room arm wide. Diskdrive shrieked, giggling as his father entered and beamed as he came over to scoop the little baby up. Striding to the women, ignoring Soundwave’s eye roll and Thornstriker’s blush as he hugged them both.

“I-I’m fine, thank you, Lord…”

“No no, we’re practically family,” Bombrush smirked, sneaking a quick peck on her forehead. “Just Bombrush please.”

Thornstriker nodded, blushing from the quick peck. His friendliness was so different to Bloodshed’s more grounded and calm demeanour. Soundwave, however, rolled her eyes to his antics as he approached and kissed her on the cheek. “Um, I was wondering what you needed Bloodshed for?” Thornstriker asked, catching his attention back. “Bloodshed wouldn’t say.”

“Ah, no worries, my dear Thornstriker,” he smiled, waving his hand while tickling and bouncing Diskdrive on his knee. “I required his strength for a little project, only until the actual project head comes to complete it. She was a little delayed.”

“She?” Thornstriker asked.

“Yes, an old and dear friend of mine. It’s not unusual given her unique skill set, just a small matter Megatron wants fixed.” He didn’t say more, turning to Soundwave and changing the subject. Thornstriker would have pressed but Diskdrive turned his attention to her, giggling and reaching for her. Bombrush offered the excited baby to Thornstriker, to which she couldn’t refuse.

He was definitely bigger and heavier than most babies she had ever encountered, but she was supposed she should have expected that from a half-ogre child. Still, he was incredibly cute and seemed to take more after Soundwave since he didn’t actually look much like an ogre.

Diskdrive smiled brightly and hugged her, burying himself into her chest as he giggled.

Bombrush chuckled. “He seems to like you.”

“He’s very sweet,” she said, smiling as she turned back to the little one on her lap. A part of her wondered if Bloodshed was like this as a baby too. She honestly had a hard time picturing him as a child, considering what he was like now.

As she played and cuddled with little Diskdrive, a knock came to the door. Bombrush and Soundwave turned just as it opened, a servant walking standing at its entrance.

“My Lord,” he said, bowing his head. “Your guest’s carriage just arrived at the front gates.”

“Ah, thank you, Jawshut.” The ogre turned back to the little human, giving a gentle smile. “I hate to depart again, but I should be return soon, Thornstriker.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” she assured him, helping Diskdrive to the floor as he tried climbing off her lap. Then she turned to Soundwave. “Do you need to go too, Lady Soundwave?”

“No my dear, I’d much rather leave Bombrush to his task, but I would love to continue our chat before he interrupted,” Thornstriker couldn’t tell if Soundwave was being genuine or if she was dodging. When the messenger came there was a slight change in her expression. Almost as if she were jealous of this visitor. Diskdrive, however, fussed when Thornstriker turned away and easily turned her attention back to the babe in her arms.

* * *

Many of the guards were wary when he arrive. Bombrush expected no less from his guest. Approaching the carriage, stepping out of the dark steel stood a human wrapped in white. A holy staff in hand, she turned focus back to him.

“My my Bombrush, had I not known better I’d thought you were spoiling me with this entourage,” she cooed, a sly smile crossing her cheeks. Bombrush let out a laugh, drawing the woman into a hug and placed a small kiss on each cheek as she did in return.

“Ah Velora, as witty and beautiful as ever,”

  
“Careful there, your wife might overhear,” she tutted, jesting with the larger ogre. “But to the matter at hand: you needed my… talents for something rather delicate?”

“Indeed, follow me,” Ushering the mage into the Citadel, ignoring the guards and shooting looks at those who would disturb the king for seeing a holy mage roaming the halls, they descended into the dungeon. Nearing the cell, Bombrush wasn’t surprised to still hear his son’s punches landing on the Lich. Entering the room, the sight of Tarn battered and Bloodshed’s hands covered in blood. Bloodshed rolled his shoulders, landing one final blow to the undead creature before catching his father. A gruff huff as he stepped away.

Tarn’s mask had broken, revealing the lower half of his face; a slackened jaw only now given the chance to crack back into the joint. Pale dead skin ripped from bone, cracked and oozing bile and stale blood. His robes torn apart to reveal the patchwork of pale flesh, scars and oozing wounds, all slowly knitting back together with difficulty. A satisfying sight.

“Much obliged, son ,” Bloodshed rolled his eyes, shaking off his father’s appreciative pat on his back. “You can take a break now. Thornstriker’s in our lounge with Soundwave. And don’t worry, she’s fine~”

Bloodshed hissed, brushing past his father and only regarded Velora with a passing glance.

“Talkative as always I see,” she snickered, only passing a huff and growl from the brooding ogre, who picked up his pace to see Thornstriker again.

“Ah, leave the boy; we have work here,” Bombrush regarded the Lich, watching as his injuries slowly mended. “Figured you must have really given my son a chore to beat sense into you.”

“And you should be aware… pain means nothing to me.” Tarn heaved, his body tired and pressured from the constant abuse. But spotting this woman had his mind reeling. If his son was to start his punishment, what could this woman possibly do that was worse? She was human, that much was certain. Was he to be beguiled by a human just as his King had to feel sympathy?

“Physical maybe, but that is where my dear Velora comes in,” indicating to the mage, she approached and regarded the pathetic Lich.

“And how, may I ask, is she supposed to~AH!!” Tarn swallowed his words, a harsh light burning through him. Not just his flesh and bones scorched and eroded, but his very soul burned. His entire existence scorching away. Despite his own unnatural existence, his body could barely regenerate. Gasping, rolling in agony, he managed to open his eyes, a bolt of fear shooting through him as a strange light emanated from her hand.

“She, as a Holy Mage, is supposed to beat some humility into you,” Bombrush mused. Smirking as Tarn’s eyes blew wide. “My son strained your abilities to regenerate, to make her blessings and holy light more...effective. Enjoy~” Tarn’s bones turned to ice, turning to stare at the mage still smiling a honeyed grin, looming over him.

* * *

Eclipse huffed, shifting to gain a level of comfort Megatron refused to give. Despite the incident with Tarn and the hybrid Nightfury being over a week gone, the demon king refused to let her out of his sight, let alone his clutches. Even now, lounging in their bed, nude and recovering from yet another frenzied sex session, she wanted to shift into her own space only to be pulled back and his insistent tongue tasting and lavishing her shoulder.

“M-Megatron please…” she whined, gasping as he pulled her to his chest, mouth attacking her neck as he pressed her chest into his. “Megatron~”

“Such a whiny little tease you are~” he mused, taking a harder bite and reveling at the squirms he pulled from her.

“Please Megatron,” she whined, falling limp against him. “It’s been over a week, can’t I have some time to myself?” Megatron didn’t respond, only looping his arms tighter around her body, much like a child refusing to give up a beloved toy. “I’m fine now, nothing will happen.”

“Not until Tarn is punished…” he huffed, rolling onto his side and cradling Eclipse close to him. Heaving a sigh, seeing as she wasn’t going to gain an escape again, Eclipse relented and snuggled closer to her husband. She knew he meant well and was only scared for her, but even this had been a little much.

“My lord,” a sudden voice had her snatching the sheets, covering herself to some modesty as Lugnut entered the room. He remained respectful, averting his eyes to the Queen and locked hard onto Megatron, “Forgive me, My Lord, but this was urgent.”

“Spit it out, Lugnut,” Megatron hissed, using a wing to cover Eclipse more.

“My lord, the guards have reported General Bombrush escorting a Holy Mage through…”

“WHAT?!”

Lugnut flinched, Eclipse gasping as Megatron threw his wings up in rage. Sheets were thrown aside and his angered growl charged through the room. His aura flickering to life as the last of his armour was fastened, storming out of the room with Lugnut scrambling to move aside.

“Guard Eclipse until I return,” he hissed, the doors shaking as he stormed out and slammed them behind him.

Both Lugnut and Eclipse remained frozen in shock. Awkward and otherwise unsure of what to do, Lugnut turned away for Eclipse to dress herself. He moved to the door and remained on guard while, begrudgingly, Eclipse was able to have her moment of peace.

* * *

Satisfied with the anguishing screams for the foolish Lich, Bombrush was making his way back to his wife and guests before a mass tackled him into the wall. His instincts immediately kicked in, turned to grab at the source pinning him down. He managed to throw them back, only for a snarl to follow as a hand snatched his throat and slammed him into the wall again.

Bombrush would have reach up to break the arm holding him, but his vision finally steadied for him as he saw the furious face of his kind glaring murderously at him. Oh no… word must have gotten back to him about Velora before he had a chance to explain himself.

“Bombrush,” the demon snarled, his aura whipping around him. “You brought a holy mage into my citadel and didn’t bother to mention it to me?!”

Indeed, he was furious. “You left Tarn’s punishment to me,” Bombrush said, still grasping Megatron’s arm. “And I had the connections to make it the worst possible punishment for him.”

“Which you failed to run by me!” Megatron released his neck, though his desire to punch his General didn’t go away. “You know the dangers a holy mage possesses. What were you thinking?!”

“Velora is a dear friend of mine. She poses no threat to you or anyone else, unless they attack her first. But she’s only here to help with Tarn. Once he breaks, she will leave. She has no intention of staying.”

“Why did you never mention her existence before?!”

“Because I knew you’d overreact, just like now.”

Megatron snarled. Bombrush just didn’t understand; holy mages were dangerous to many living within the citadel. While they could hurt ogres, they were most powerful and dangerous against demons and the undead. Primus, even Bombrush’s own wife was a banshee once abused by a holy mage; how could he be this blind about the issue?!

“You want Tarn to suffer a fate worse than death, and you want him to live to be the living example of never crossing you or Eclipse,” Megatron growled, knowing the Ogre would try to twist his words back. Yes, he wanted Tarn to burn, to be torn apart and scattered to the winds. He wanted the lich to feel the neverending pain of unending death, but not at the expense of his and by extension Eclipse’s safety. He couldn’t trust anyone at this point, and he couldn’t even trust Bombrush right now. “I’m doing that. He is in there right now suffering for his crimes, thanks to Velora. Or would you rather one from your court, who loved the Queen dearly, to take charge of his punishment and end up killing him?”

“Bombrush,” Megatron hissed, fighting his instincts to throttle his old friend and make an example of him. But he couldn’t find fault; that angered him more. Turning to one particular shriek, the feint stench of holy magic wafting from the dungeon turned his stomach. “She will not roam the halls. She is either here or confined to quarters here until she is sent away. She has four days. And no more.”

“She’ll break him in three,” Bombrush was confident, knowing Velora well enough that her skill in holy magic was strong and her ability to hurt was greater, but Megatron growled again before cursing in a huff. Bombrush sighed, cursing the word had reached Megatron before the punishment was complete. Now his mind wandered to Soundwave; he knew she wouldn’t be happy; if Megatron know, she would definitely know now.

* * *

Thornstriker could tell something was wrong now.

A short imp servant had entered the room and soon left after whispering something into Soundwave's ear. Distracted by Diskdrive babbling and giggling in her lap, Thornstriker could see something had upset the elder banshee. Her children seemed to pick up on her distress; Laserbeak stayed back while Ravage approached. He took her hand, looking up at her. She smiled, running her hands through his hair before turning back to Thornstriker.

The door opened, catching both of their attentions to find Bloodshed roaming in. He made straight for Thornstriker, pausing only as he saw his youngest brother on her lap. Diskdrive turned to look at his brother, seeing a new person in the room. He didn’t cry or giggle, just staring up as Bloodshed stared down.

“Bloodshed?” Thornstriker asked, noting the slight tense look on his face.

Bloodshed looked back at her before turning to the boy on her lap. It was the first time he had actually seen Diskdrive, only have been told about him through his father. To actually see him was little jarring… But he didn’t want to cause Thornstriker any anxiety, so he regarded her with a gentle nod. Then, with a heavy huff, he easily lifted the baby up as he moved to sit down next to her.

Diskdrive seemed surprised for a moment before a smile came to his face. He giggled as he hugged Bloodshed’s arm, being cradled in the crook of it.

“He’s smaller than I expected,” he said, turning to Soundwave.

“Yes, Bombrush noted the same thing.” She still looked tense, and a little uncomfortable as her eyes shifted once around the room. Like she was looking for something. “But I’m not an ogre, so it should have been expected.”

“I guess so.” Then he turned to Thornstriker, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “I’m sorry I took so long. Wanted to clean up a bit before I came back.”

“O-Oh, it’s fine,” she assured him, blushing a little. “Did you meet the project head?”

“What?”

“The project head,” she repeated. “Bombrush… He said that for the project he needed your help on, the head hadn’t arrived yet. Were you able meet her?”

Oh right. Bombrush must have lied for him about why he was actually there. While he hated lying to her, he knew it was better to hide the truth from her. He didn’t want her knowing he was beating people up for pay. He didn’t need her thinking he was a horrible person.

“I did; an old... friend of Bombrush’s. A mage.” He was honestly surprised to see Velora, considering she was a former flame and a holy mage. He didn’t think Bombrush would be allowed to bring a holy mage into the citadel, but he did have a lot of privileges here.

Although… He spared a glance at Soundwave. She was staring at him, still silent and stiff. Surely she must have had an opinion on Velora. She was a banshee, and they weren’t known to like Holy Mages much.

“What sort of mage?” Thornstriker asked innocently, leaning over to make a funny face at Diskdrive. He laughed, reaching over to touc her face.

“A holy mage.”

The quiet, harsh voice had them both turn to look at Soundwave. Her expression looked cold, though her eyes did not meet theirs. Instead, she seemed to looking out the window, Ravage coming to her side and holding her arm. Even Laserbeak had come over to her, touching her other hand.

She turned to them, a gentleness coming to her face. She touched their cheeks, and shook her head. “Go find your brothers,” she said. “Supper will be soon.”

“Mother-?”

“Go,” she said, a little more force behind her voice. “Please.”

The two looked between each other, and then back at her. Ravage sighed heavily, leaning over to kiss her cheek before moving away. He took Laserbeak’s hand, heading out the room as Soundwave turned back to the two guests across from her.

“Am I right?” Soundwave inquired, looking to Bloodshed. “Is she a Holy Mage?”

“... Yeah.” So she did take issue to it. Not that Bloodshed was surprised. He seemed more shocked that she didn’t know beforehand. What the hell was his stupid father thinking?

Thornstriker just sat there, confused. Was there an issue with her being a holy mage? Admittedly, she knew very little about the varying types of mages. Was holy magic dangerous? From what she knew of it, it wasn’t supposed to be a bad thing.

The doors opened again, causing everyone to turn. Bombrush entered the room, looking to Soundwave as her eyes slowly narrowed at him. He bit his bottom lip, glancing at Bloodshed.

Bloodshed just shook his head before turning to Diskdrive, bouncing him in his lap and causing him to laugh.

“Soundwave-!”

“We need to talk.”

Bloodshed took this as a chance to leave. He may have only just joined them, but he could see the stirs between his father and his banshee wife. If words were going to fly, he wanted Thornstriker out of earshot in case Soundwave didn’t control her tone. Standing, he quickly slide Diskdrive to his mother and ushering Thornstriker away. Before she could protest, he quickly whispered what a Banshee scream could do to a human, to which she gladly picked up her pace.

Once out and away, Soundwave glared Bombrush down. He remained sheepish and knew this was going to happened.

“In what part of your mind believed this was a sound course of action?” she hissed, her voice low but remaining cool. Bombrush had to thank his son for passing the young baby to Soundwave, she couldn’t go full force with their child in her arms.

“The part that obliged Megatron’s request and have Tarn taken down a peg or…” what he hadn’t realised was Soundwave approached and, despite its lack of force, slapped him. Their size difference placed Soundwave at a disadvantage while the fact she was somewhat weaker than him, she couldn’t put enough force in to make him feel much more than a dull pain.

“Obeying orders is one thing, but this is too far.”

“You would have done the same.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Soundwave hissed, hurt by the accusation. “Tarn deserves to suffer, as our Lord wished, but to have a Holy Mage, in the centre of his empire, with so many they could abuse and hurt... For Primus sake did you even think of the children?” She wasn’t sure if Diskdrive could be affected by holy magic, given his half ogre side. But her other children, they would be.

“Velora isn’t Razorcut, Soundwave.”

“But she’s just as dangerous!” she hissed, eyes blazing in anger at the name.

“She’s only here to do me this favor. After that, she’ll leave. She won’t return-”

“Unless you need her again. Or when you need more of your sundust supply or perhaps another enchanted ring.”

Bombrush wasn’t surprised that she had figured that out. After all, he mnever told her where he had gotten them from. And obviously a holy mage would have been the one to supply it… Knowing that probably made her even more upset.

“She’s a good woman,” he said softly. “Soundwave, I wouldn’t have brought her here if I thought she was a threat to anyone, especially not you or the children. I trust her. And can’t you trust my judgment?”

Soundwave had no response. She just stared a moment before turning away. Bombrush reached for her but she continued on.

“You can come back when she is gone. I’ll be tending to my children,” was all she said, moving away and out of the room. Bombrush sighed; he knew this was his fault. He knew he should’ve planned this out better. But maybe an extra session with Tarn will make him feel better.

* * *

Velora sighed, bored out of her mind.

It was the third day and still Tarn had endured. She had to give the Lich credit, he was strong and stubborn. Looking over, she took in the detail of her sigils, making every movement he made in any direction painful. She had blessed a bottle of water a guard had left and sprinkled on the prisoner to ensure he was alive. Using consecrated tools and holy items, she had to marvel the state he was in.

Robes in near ruin, held together only with threads and pin ornaments. Flesh hung scorched and decaying right off his bones. Bile and fluids stinking and steaming in pools on the floor. His own internal organs trying to tumble from his split gut but his immortal body preventing them to fall, desperate to heal the wound. He couldn’t keep himself up, legs still broken and hanging by the sparse skin still pulled taut on the limb.

His eyes were dim, hidden still by the surviving portion of his mask, jaw practically falling off and his tongue hanging loose. And the pain, he had believed himself a conductor of pain, and instigator and an artist. Nothing prepared him for this sadistic Mage’s onslaught; she persisted, paused in the worse moments, and never gave him rest. Her patience, tenacity and creativity brought with it a battered body, broken mind and new outlook. She had much to teach, but lacked his own finesse to torturing. This, however, played too far out of his favour and he feared his true end nearing: whether it came by his own hand or hers, neither was an option he would dare entertain.

“Come now, Lich,” she hissed, appearing nonchalant but a glower of pride rove over him. She approached, hands dripping in holy water snatching his broken jaw and wrenching it free. His shout and scream discarded with his jaw cast aside. “As much as I love putting the scum, filth and spawn of evil in their places, I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this.” cradling his head, the same burning from the water scorched his skull, her fingers near sinking into the bones like acid. “How much more do I need to do to make you break, how much more will it take to make you give up and bask in Primus light?” she shifted his head, observing and regarding him as little than a stain. “Must admit you’re the most stubborn lich I’ve encountered. But really, is all this worth it?”

“Yes…” he croaked, Velora smirking. “F...for h-him...I suffer…”

“Oh, don’t fool yourself,” she cooed, brushing a burning thumb under his visible eye, before plunging it into the socket. He screamed, resisting her hold but only received more pain from her damned magic. “You’re suffering because you were a self-centred monster who thought of killing his master's love. It’s sad… and pathetic. Just be a good boy and repent for your sins.”

This insufferable woman. He shifted, pride gnawing at his instincts, but he could not go on. Death would come, and he did not want this woman or his own hand or even Bombrush’s hand. Lord Megatron would claim his final death, not them.

“E-enough…” he hung his head in shame, in defeat.

“Say again?” Velora turned around to the new voice, seeing Bombrush entering the cell. Velora smiled, removing her hands and using a scrap of Tarn’s robes to clean his eye and gore from her thumb. Bombrush knelt down in her place, grasping his skull. “Come along now, cat got your tongue?”

“I...I submit…” Tarn groaned, locking his surviving eye at the ogre general. “I transgressed… I failed my King… in a moment of selfish weakness… please… mercy…”

Bombrush sighed, shaking his head before stepping up to allow Velora to throw the last of her holy water over the lich, his body thrown into painful throws and screams.

“Apologise to your queen,” Bombrush ordered. “You’re here because you hurt her the most.”

Tarn gasped, raining in his pain, pushing through it just as his mind almost succumbed to the sweet grasp of oblivion.

“M-My...queen…” his hissed, his body sagging and giving out. “F-forgive… me… I… I was wrong… blinded… my soul… is as m-much yours… as my Lord~” he couldn’t stand it anymore, the words poured out as bile spilled from his corpse, there was nothing left to hold back.

Bombrush chuckled, letting the lich fall into a pile of himself. “You’ll spend another night in here to think about everything again. To truly undersand what happens when your cross the Queen. Then tomorrow, you’ll be brought to the infirmary; Knock Out and Breakdown will have much to work with.”

Tarn was too weak to say anything in return. All he could do was breathe, pain and agony erupting in every corner of his body. His very existence seemed to flick between life and death, and it seemed like any moment, everything would end.

But he knew Bombrush would never let that happen. This was not the end for him here… though it was a reminder of how close the end had come.

The ogre turned back to Velora, offering the holy mage his arm. She smiled, gladly taking it as he escorted her out of the dungeons.

“Thank you for coming, Velora,” he said. “I know torture isn’t your normal line of work, but you were the only one I could rely on.”

She shook her head. “It was no trouble. And it was lovely to see you again. I should thank you for spending so much time with me. Though I should assume it wasn’t by choice?”

Bombrush chuckled. “No, no, I enjoyed spending time with you and I chose to do so… I wanted you to feel safe here. I know you took a risk coming here.”

“As I said, it was no trouble. A shame I didn’t get a chance to meet your family though. I would have loved to finally meet your new wife. You’ve told me much about her.”

“I’m sorry. I hope you understand that she…”

Velora shook her head again. She could understand. Spirits and other ghost creatures feared her magic, and she could not blame them for that. Still, she hoped one day she could meet his wife and their children. Perhaps outside of the citadel where she would not be as unwelcomed. “Perhaps another time,” she said. “But for now… I should probably leave before your king loses his patience with my prescience.”

“Allow me to see you out,” guiding Velora out of the dungeons and back out to her carriage, he purposefully glared down any guard they passed, a warning to not turn and tell again as before. He saw Velora to her carriage and sent them off. Now, with Tarn’s punishment complete, he turned to inform Megatron of the news and hoped he could mend the rift with Soundwave. Making a mental note to inform Knock Out and Breakdown of Tarn’s visit, but saw no reason to rush. The lich was going no where.

 


End file.
